She Left Me
by Scarlet Rose2
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Petunia hates Lily and Harry so much? From Petunia's POV. If you want to fully understand it, read the companion story, She Hates Me.


She Left Me

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Please don't sue me, J.K. Rowling!

A/N: This is about Lily, from Petunia's POV. 

She Left Me

Lily was my sister, not a freak, before she got the Hogwarts letter. We were very different. For instance, even though we were twins, no one ever mentioned that we looked alike. With Lily and her curly red hair and green eyes, and me with my light blonde hair and gray eyes, who could blame them? Also, she was rather high strung, and I was more easy going. 

However, those differences didn't stop us from being best friends.Since I was extremely shy before I met Vernon and Marge, Lily helped me make friends. And because she had trouble in school, I tutored her. When her hamster died, I bought her a new one. When I lost the student council election, she told everyone who didn't vote for me that they made a huge mistake. We planned to both be actresses and models when we grew up, and to live next door to each other.

We were best friends until she got that letter. The one letter that ruined my life. The one that explained that she was a witch, where Diagon Alley was, and lot of other bologna. She was jumping around the kitchen, shouting that she was going to a boarding school. When I heard that, I felt sick to my stomach. _A boarding school? We __needed each other! And it's not for just one year, it's for seven! Lily didn't even act sad to leave our parents and me. When we were at King's Cross Station, I was sobbing. Lily was grinning broadly. She didn't say goodbye to me, even though I must have said it to her a hundred times. Maybe she thought I was inferior to her, because I was a Mubble or something like that. When she got on her train, I decided one thing. I decided I hated her. I'd hate her forever. And if she had any, I'd hate her kids too. _

When she came back, I tried to not hate her, and be nice to her. I asked her about school. I bought her presents. I ever planned a welcome back party for her! It didn't work, she ignored me. Well, two could play that game. I then gave her the cold shoulder. Lily was shocked. When she asked why, I called her a freak of nature. She was absolutely horrified. What, did she think we were still best friends after how she left me, without seeming sad or saying goodbye? I began making fun of her abnormality once a day when I was in a particularly _good_ mood.

The other six summers weren't any different. I had made Lily hate summer holidays. But I didn't care. After what she did, I would never be nice to her again. I kept telling myself that she deserved it. In the beginning, I wasn't' sure. However, later there was no question in my mind that it was true.

After she graduated from that freak school, Lily announced that she and her husband, James, were moving to Godric's Hollow, a wizarding town hundreds of miles away. I knew it was because she wanted never to see me again. So much for living next door to each other. I smirked at her. She saw me, and glared.

Shortly after Lily left, I met Vernon. We married four months later. I never mentioned Lily. About a year later, we had a son who we named Dudley. I had always liked that name. Several weeks after Dudley's first birthday, there was a giant shock at our house. I went to collect the milk bottles for Dudley's bottle, and I saw a basket with a baby in it. There was a note explaining that he was Lily and James Potter's son, and that we were his last living relatives, and how Lily and James died. I tried very hard to hold it in, but I couldn't. I screamed.

Vernon rushed down the stairs, asking what was wrong. I told him the whole story about Lily, and showed him the letter and Harry (that was the baby's name). He suggested that we send him to an orphanage, because we didn't want him to influence our beautiful baby. I reluctantly disagreed, because we wouldn't want angry wizards after us. That would hurt Dudley even more. Vernon suggested that we'd keep him, but make it clear to Dudley that Harry was inferior, so he wouldn't influence Dudley. I thought that was a good idea, so we did just that.

We made Harry sleep in a basement cupboard, only gave him Dudley's old clothes, and constantly complained about him. We taught Dudley to make fun of him, and Dudley was happy to join us tormenting Harry. I frequently felt sorry for poor Harry, but he was Lily's son. My sister. The one who left me.


End file.
